


"Are you jealous?"

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Frustration, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim's a flirt and Leonard fears history will repeat itself.Prompt: “Wait a second are you jealous?”





	"Are you jealous?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/gifts).



Leonard was grumbling to himself as he walked a few steps ahead of Jim back to their apartment.

“Bones, come on, tell me,” Jim begged in the elevator.

Leonard ignored him and kept walking. When they got into their apartment, before he could walk too far away, Jim grabbed his wrist.

“Talk to me,” Jim said when the doctor turned around scowling at him.

“You want me to talk? To tell you to, for the love of god, stop flirting with everything with a pulse you come across because you have a goddamn boyfriend,” Leonard said between gritted teeth.

Jim grinned and backed Leonard up against a wall, pressing as much of his body as he could against the doctor. “Wait a second, are you jealous? Leonard McCoy is jealous.”

Leonard pushed Jim away and walked away.

“Hey, it’s fine if you are.”

Leonard froze in the doorway to the bedroom, staring straight ahead for a few moments before continuing onto the dresser. As he changed out of his t-shirt and jeans, he could feel Jim watching him. He stared down at the contents of the drawer and swallowed the lump in his throat. “If you don’t want to date, just say so.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. I’d rather you do that than string me along.” Leonard sighed then muttered, “Should’ve know better.”

Realization washed over Jim and he felt sick. His chest ached as he walked over to Leonard, hesitating before wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. He tried to formulate words but was coming up blank as he rested his chin on Leonard’s shoulder. “I’m not her,” he whispered.

Leonard remained silent, conflicted between wanting to shove Jim off and tell him he was pretty damn similar to Jocelyn and wanting to turn around and cling onto Jim.

“It’s a habit. I don’t realize it’s happening,” Jim continued.

“I know,” Leonard breathed.

“Where am I sleeping tonight?”

Leonard slowly turned around to face him. Jim’s chest ached even more at the hurt and heartbroken expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“The bed,” Leonard gestured with his head toward their bed and Jim felt a little hope forming only for it to be crushed by the next words to pass the doctor’s lips. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, I’ll take the…” Jim protested.

“I’m taking the couch.” Leonard untangled himself from Jim’s hold, got his pillow and the throw blanket off the bed.

Jim just stared at him as he walked out of the bedroom.

***

Neither man slept much that night. The couch was uncomfortable on its own so it didn’t help Leonard couldn’t stop thinking about what had occurred so he stared up at the ceiling. Jim laid wide awake in bed staring at Leonard’s side of the bed scared he just lost his boyfriend and best friend.

The next morning, Jim woke up first and his chest ached when he saw Leonard asleep on the couch with his arms around himself protectively. Jim went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, taking them out to the living room and setting both on the coffee table. He knelt next to the couch, hesitating before reaching out and running his fingers through Leonard’s bedhead then along his stubbly jaw. It didn’t take long before Leonard blinked his eyes open and stared at Jim sleepily.

“I made you coffee,” Jim said softly gesturing toward one of the mugs.

Leonard just stared back at him before slowly sitting up, taking the mug when Jim handed it over.

“I’m really sorry about last night,” Jim said after sitting with his back against the sofa, looking down at the contents of his own mug.

“I know.”

“I swear it wasn’t intentional. It’s just a thing. I just do it and don’t realize…”

“I know, Jim. I know it’s just part of your personality. I know that you’re flirtatious. I’ve accepted that.”

“Then what was the problem?” Jim looked up at Leonard.

“She was flirting back. Jim, she was all up on you. There’s not a doubt in my mind that she wanted to take you home.”

“I wouldn’t have gone. You know that. The only one in that bar I would go home with is you.”

“What happens when I’m not there? When I’m not there to put an arm around you? When I’m not there so people to realize you have a boyfriend because you don’t mention it?”

“What happens is I still come home to you. That is something that will not change.”

“Before or after you make-out with someone?” Leonard asked softly as he stared at his coffee.

“Before. God, Bones, always before.”

“I know I’m being stupid, by the way. Just so you know.”

“You’re scared. That’s what it is.”

“I’m being stupid. I know you’re committed and that I shouldn’t be scared.”

Jim thought for a moment, then moved from sitting on the floor to sitting next to Leonard on the couch. He put an arm around the doctor and kissed his shoulder. “You get to be scared, or stupid. God knows I’m stupid all the time.”

Leonard cracked a small smile.

“But I can’t have you go thinking that I’m like her and that I’m going to cheat. So, make me a deal. I work to get better about not flirting with everyone else and flirt more with my lovely boyfriend. You work to get better at trusting me when I say I’m not your ex and the only one I want to come home to is you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“What’re your plans for today?”

“Got a call with Joanna this afternoon. And studying.”

“Do you have time for a movie or two?”

Leonard turned and looked at him, then nodded. “Movie sounds good.”

Jim smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Leonard’s lips before jumping up and setting up a movie. He settled back in next to Leonard, stealing some of the blanket.

After a few minutes, Leonard inched closer so he was pressed against Jim, already starting to come to the conclusion that the only “studying” he was going to get done was on the movies Jim picked out, the feeling of Jim leaning against him, and Joanna’s voice on the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
